LTE is a standard for wireless communication. LAA-LTE (Licensed Assisted Access-LTE, also called LTE-LAA, LAA, LTE-U, LTE Unlicensed or unlicensed LTE) generally makes use of an unlicensed spectrum (i.e., a spectrum not reserved for a particular company, network, etc.) in a wireless network. It is difficult to operate (e.g., transmit and receive messages) in the unlicensed spectrum as interference in the unlicensed band can occur.